Race to the North Pole
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: With Christmas on the verge to being cancelled due to Santa's reindeers falling sick, Jack Rourke joins an illegal street race from San Francisco to the North Pole to which whoever wins will get to help pull Santa's sleigh with their car. Can Jack cross the finish line in first, or will he lose to rival racers and end up behind bars? Based on Need For Speed The Run.
1. Chapter 1: Santa's Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need for Speed, EA, licensed cars, or any of the characters! (Well, except for some characters that I made up.)**

 **What's up guys! Welcome to another Need for Speed fan fiction of mine, Race to the North Pole! With Christmas time around, I decided to make a holiday themed racing story based on The Run, which is actually what I did for my Christmas themed project that I made for my Grade 7 English class back in 2011. Surprisingly, my teacher actually liked the idea of the story! This takes place 5 years after the events of The Run. Jack Rourke and Sam Harper are now married and now have a kid named Jenny, who is 5 years old.**

Chapter 1: Santa's Challenge

SF Breaking News

"San Francisco News, reporting live with me, Jessica Adams. This just in, Christmas may be threatened to be cancelled this year after the reindeers have fallen ill and are unable to fly for Santa to deliver the gifts to children across the globe. Reports indicate that Santa still is currently coming up with a backup plan to help save Christmas this year. But if the plan isn't made any time before 24th December, it would be a tragedy to all of the nice children around the world."

 _Santa's Workshop, North Pole_

 _December 21_ _st_

 _10:00pm_

"There has to be a way..." Santa muttered. He began walking back and forth around his office, thinking of ways to deliver the gifts to all of the nice children around the world. What can he do? He turns looks at Rudolph and all of the other reindeers lying in their stables, covered in their blankets as an elf nurse gave them their medicine.

"Argh! We're doomed!" One of the elves pointed out. "We just worked so hard on building different kinds of toys and other entertainment for the nice kids across the globe, but with the reindeers sick, all that hard work was for nothing..."

"Don't give up hope." Another elf told him. "Santa will eventually come up with a plan. He always comes up with something."

"Well, I hope he does, 'cause if he doesn't, Christmas will be doomed!" The elf picked up a game she had made and looked at it. It was a racing game called _Need for Speed The Run_. "And many children will be upset..."

Then, Santa caught his eye on the game the elf was holding. The game was based on the events of an illegal cross country race that had occurred 5 years ago. Many street racers participated in this race for the $25 million prize and the winner of the race was a fearless racer no other than Jack Rourke. Santa clearly remembered hearing the news about this race while on his summer break 5 years ago. "Hey, let me see that for a sec." Santa told the elf that was holding the game. The elf handed him the game and Santa took a good look at it.

"I think I have an idea." Santa said. The elves began to jump in excitement.

"Really? What is it?" One of the elves asked.

"Maybe if I spice things up a little, I could use the help from one of the street racers to fly around the world-" Santa says, but before he gets to finish his sentence, an elf interrupts him.

"But Santa, street racers wouldn't trust us. How can they help?"

"Well, as far as I am concerned, how about we make them race here to the North Pole? And whoever wins the race gets to help and save Christmas! They can use their car to pull my sleigh!" Santa began to smile. "And did you know that the text messages we send have magical powers that can hypnotize anyone who reads them? We can make those street racers who participated in The Run join this race!"

The elves were not sure if this was a good idea thinking that Santa may be mad, but they still did what he has told them to do and began emailing every street racer in the United States.

 _Jack's House, San Francisco, CA_

 _December, 21_ _st_

 _10:15pm_

As news reports of Santa unable to deliver gifts and Christmas threatening to be cancelled flowed all over the city, 5 year old Jenny Rourke, the daughter of the fearless street racer Jack Rourke, sat on her bed feeling extremely sad. She had always dreamed of meeting Santa while receiving her new gift, but she knew her dreams are going to be shattered. Though she wasn't the only one, many other nice children around the world are also going feel upset without a toy to love. Jenny watched outside his window as many Christmas lights around San Francisco began to turn off, even the lights of the Golden Gate Bridge. The city was now in darkness as many miserable people went home.

Meanwhile, Jack Rourke walked into Jenny's room to see that his daughter was feeling down. "Hey Jen, what's wrong?"

"Dad, can't you see? Christmas is going to be cancelled because Santa can't come..."

"Hey, maybe I can be your Santa. I could still buy you gifts..." Jack tried to comfort her. "But don't worry. Santa is still coming up with a plan to save Christmas. Hopefully there is still a way."

Meanwhile, Jack's iPhone began to beep. "Now I wonder who would be sending text messages to me now..." Jack thought. He checked on the iPhone and it showed:

 _Dear Jack,_

 _You probably know that Santa is unable to deliver gifts to the children around the globe, but here's a challenge. You need to help save Christmas by racing your way from where you are to the North Pole. Be sure to avoid the cops from trying to stop you and you also have to be the first to cross the finishing line. Good luck!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Santa's Elves_

At first, Jack thought this was some sort of joke. But suddenly, his mind went all holiday joyful. He started of thinking of all of the children being excited as they open all of their gifts on Christmas day and how they loved them. But at the same time, he also started thinking of Christmas being cancelled and everyone all over the world feeling upset, including Jenny. "I've gotta save it!" He said to himself.

Jack drops his iPhone and quickly ran out of Jenny's room down the stairs. "Dad, wait! Where are you going?" Jenny began to run after him. But Jack quickly grabbed his car keys and went into the garage. But before he could even get in his car, Jenny manages to follow him into the garage. "Dad, please! Tell me where you're going?"

"Jenny honey, it's a secret. I'll tell you once I get home okay?" Jack said. Jenny nodded.

Jack started the engine of his white Koenigsegg Agera R. Tires began squealing as he drove into the night through the dark streets of San Francisco.

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter! Do keep in mind that this story is not meant to be realistic, I'm just making it for fun! Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from San Francisco

Chapter 2: Escape from San Francisco

While driving through the dark empty streets in the Nob Hill area, Jack began travelling at a high rate of speed and blowing past a red light. If he wanted to get to the North Pole first, he's going to need to break some rules. But little did he know he was caught on a traffic camera.

Meanwhile at the police headquarters of San Francisco, one of the police officers who were working at the surveillance monitors notices a white Koenigsegg Agera R blowing through the red light at a speed of more than 150 mph. He begins to inform the patrolling units through the dispatcher. "Attention all units, we got a supercar driver in the Nob Hill area traveling at a high rate of speed."

"Copy that. What's he driving?" One of the officers cruising in a Ford Police Interceptor asks.

"Target's in a Koenigsegg Agera R." The surveillance officer replies.

"Searching for the suspect, stand by." The officer in the Ford Police Interceptor turns on the lights and sirens in search of Jack. The moment the officer catches up, he notices that Jack was moving way too fast for comfort and is not willing to pull over. "Okay, this definitely looks like some kind of street racer, requesting backup ASAP."

"Copy that, multiple units already on route. Sending everyone I can."

As Jack speeds through downtown San Francisco, he begins to notice multiple police cars that have already began the chase, some even trying to pull him over. All of a sudden, a bunch of exotic cars appear out of nowhere at an intersection.

"They must be the other racers that have also received the message from Santa's elves..." Jack thought. He knew that he was going to need to win against the racers if he wants to save Christmas.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" One of the pursuing officers exclaims through his radio.

"We've got a major street racing activity going on around here, requesting speed enforcement unit!" The officer in the Ford Police Interceptor suggests.

"10-4, joining in on the pursuit." An officer in a high speed Chevrolet Corvette police unit replies as he speeds past the other cops.

Jack looks at his rear view mirror, shocked to see that a Corvette police car has joined the pursuit. He quickly puts his foot and to get onto the Bay Bridge on-ramp.

"We got a Koenigsegg heading onto the Bay Bridge at a high rate of speed, definitely a street racer, moving in to intercept!" The Corvette unit informs.

"Copy that, use of excessive force permitted." The surveillance officer replies.

Luckily for Jack, the roads of the Bay Bridge is completely empty after everyone was feeling bummed about Christmas being cancelled and all went home. The Corvette began having a hard time catching up with the 1140 horsepower hypercar that was travelling at over 270 mph. The chase continued throughout the suspension bridge, and later Jack notices an unfinished road ahead of him.

"We got an Agera R out of control here!" The Corvette informs the other units once again. But he notices he isn't going to slow down.

"Hold position! Hold position!" One of the pursuing officers warns. The Corvette unit slams onto the brakes as the Koenigsegg makes a jump off the unfinished road, landing onto the lower deck of the Bay Bridge underneath. Since the officers were not permitted to do the jump, Jack successfully escapes San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 3: Canadian Showdown

Chapter 3: Canadian Showdown

 _Jack's House, San Francisco, CA_

 _December 22_ _nd_

 _8:00am (Pacific Time)_

The next morning, Jack's wife, Sam Harper arrives home from her business trip and finds Jenny all alone. She then walks up to her. "Good morning Jenny. Where's your father?"

"I don't know, he drove off last night to somewhere..."

Sam checks in the garage and sees that the car wasn't there. She became suspicious and decided to give Jack a call through the Koenigsegg's in-car calling system.

 _State of Montana_

 _December 22_ _nd_

 _9:05am (Mountain Time)_

Heavy snow began falling as Jack continues travelling at a high speed through the mountains, overtaking other racers and civilian traffic. He turns of the headlights and the Koenigsegg's one windshield wiper which swooshes across for better visibility. Then, Jack receives a call and Sam appears on the car's dashboard screen. "Jack, where are you?" Her voice booms through the speakers.

"I'm going to the North Pole!" Jack replies.

"Why? It's negative 40 degrees Celsius over there."

"I need to help Santa save Christmas!"

"But Jack, Santa doesn't exist..."

"Oh yes, he does!"

Sam then notices that Jack has dropped his iPhone on the floor in Jenny's room and had forgotten to bring it. She notices the text message that Jack received from the elves before he left, and began experiencing the same hypnotizing effect that all the street racers did when they read it. Sam then goes back to her conversation with Jack.

"You're right Jack, there is a Santa! Where are you now?"

"I'm in the state of Montana, nearing the border of Canada!"

"Good! Make sure you smoke those opponents and save Christmas!"

"I'm right on it!"

Jenny overhears her mom's conversation with Jack, and is overjoyed after finding that her father is helping to save Christmas.

 _Welcome to Canada_

After the racers crossed the border into Canada, they began approaching the city of Calgary, Alberta. Jack had hopes that the Canadian police would be on horseback and will have no match against his car, but he was wrong. RCMP and the Calgary Police Department came chasing after them in all sorts of vehicles, ranging from a monstrous Ford Raptor to a Lamborghini Gallardo Super Trofeo.

"How the hell did they afford such things?" Jack wondered. But it didn't matter, he had to get away from the police and escape the city if he wanted to win the race.

The police began using excessive force against other racers, sometimes even performing pit maneuver that ends up wrecking their rides. The heavy snow even caused some of the racers to lose control due to icy conditions, while others just gave up and pulled over, surrendering to the police as it was too much for them.

However, Jack was still on the move. He manages to dodge every single spike strips the cops threw at him, but the cops never gave up. On the Deerfoot freeway, the Gallardo Super Trofeo police unit raced right behind the Koenigsegg and rammed the back of it. Jack nearly loses control, and immediately gets off the freeway after finding that speed isn't going to save him this time with a special high speed unit on his tail. He heads through a neighbouring area.

"Target approaching to your area, set up a Code 9." The Gallardo officer informs the other units.

"10-4! Roadblock is set!"

Jack sees the roadblock ahead of him and immediately pulls a drift onto a different street. He continues looking for ways to shake the cops.

"Didn't stop him, didn't stop him!" The roadblock units informed.

"Man, this guy drives like a pro..." One of the pursuing units thought, as the Gallardo police car passes by him.

The Gallardo begins racing head to head with the Koenigsegg and tries to ram Jack from the side. However, Jack immediately slams onto the breaks. The Gallardo police car was unable to slow down, causing it to drive up a huge pile of snow on the side of the road and flipping it in the air. The police car does a barrel roll upon landing on the road before it eventually rests on its roof.

"Officer down! Officer down! Requesting EMS!" One of the pursuing units calls through the dispatch after witnessing the accident.

The RCMP Ford Raptor as well as several other units continued the pursuit. One of the officers rolls down their window with a shotgun and fires at the Koenigsegg, destroying one of its taillights. Jack quickly makes a turn onto another road where he finds a railroad crossing ahead of him where there was an approaching freight train. He floors is as the railroad gates goes down.

"Runner is taking off. We can't keep up with him!"

Jack bursts through the railroad gates at the last second. The freight train cuts off the cops, and Jack escapes the city and continues his way to the North Pole.

 **Well, that was the end of another major police chase of the story. I live in Calgary myself, but obviously we do not have Lamborghini police cars here. This is all part of fantasy, and after all, this is set in the Need for Speed universe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride

Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride

It was early morning of December 24th as the racers approached the North Pole, and there was no time to lose. Jack continued pushing on the accelerator and fought his way through the final leg. It wasn't until a dark purple Aston Martin One-77 with the license plate 'BACKWELL' overtook Jack at a high speed.

"Marcus? It can't be..." Jack thought. He knew that his rival, Marcus Backwell, was killed in an accident 5 years ago during the final leg stretch of The Run after his car flipped over from hitting a gate. However, Jack could see from the Aston's rear window that it was a female driver. "Must be his sister or something..."

Jack immediately hits the turbo boost. The heavy snowfall made it difficult to drive through, but he never gave up. He didn't want one related to his rival to help Santa, fearing that they might ruin it for the children around the world. The moment Jack caught up with the One-77, he rams it off the road, making it lose control and eventually crashing into an iced lake.

Then, there it was, the finish line between two giant candy canes. With many of the racers left behind and some having been busted by the police a while back, Jack once again successfully wins another race. Many of the elves and Santa himself approached the Koenigsegg and cheered.

"Oh man, I guess I came here for no reason after all..." One of the disappointed racers said as they were forced to go back where they came from after losing the race.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Congratulations Jack Rourke! You're our lucky winner!" Santa announces.

"Thanks Santa!"

"Well, time to make your car fly, Mr. Rourke!" One of the elves said as Jack drove into the workshop. After a couple of minutes, the car was ready, fitted with a hover converted suspension similar to the DeLorean in _Back to the Future Part 2_ , a high powered engine for flight use, as well as a red light ornament on the hood, similar to Rudolph's red nose, for guide in the night sky.

"Wow, you elves sure are fast!" Jack commented.

"We sure are! We're trained to build toys and other stuff in a heartbeat."

Santa's sleigh was then connected to the back of Jack's Koenigsegg, all set for the delivery of the gifts. The elves then wished Jack and Santa a good luck.

"Ready for takeoff?" Santa asks Jack.

"Ready!" Jack puts the car in hover-mode and takes off into the night sky. He steps on the gas as the car went at lightning speed, causing a huge sonic boom and time suddenly slowing down around them. Jack was rather confused at first.

"Well, it's not like we can actually deliver all the gifts in one night. We're gonna need to have a lot of time!" Santa explains.

"Oh, I see!" Jack flew across the International Date Line, where it was already night time on Christmas Eve in eastern Asia. Airplanes seemed rather motionless in the night sky, as they moving at a much slower pace after time slowed down for Jack and Santa.

Around the world they went as Jack and Santa worked their way in delivering gifts from Japan all the way to the west coast of the United States and Canada. Finally, the final stop was at Jack's house in San Francisco, where they were about to deliver the last gift for Jenny Rourke.

"Well, this is the final stop! Your daughter really has a huge interest in cars, so I got her this little toy model of your Agera R!" Santa said.

"That nice of you! Apparently my daughter also said that she has always wanted to meet you in person." Jack explains.

"Does she? Well, let's do this!"

They landed in front of Jack's house, where Jenny had already gone to bed. After putting the present underneath the Christmas tree, Santa heads over to Jenny's room and pulls out a pocket clock. He pushes a button, which made time move at a normal pace again. Jenny suddenly wakes up and sees Santa standing next to her in bed.

"S-Santa...?" She muttered.

"Yes Jenny it's me, Santa Claus!"

"Oh my gosh, Santa, it is you!" Jenny then rushes over and gives him a hug.

"Ho ho ho, you sure are a good little girl." Santa smiled. "Thanks to your father, I have now spread the joy of Christmas around the world!"

"You mean, daddy helped you save Christmas?"

"Yes, your daddy is a great man! Make sure you thank him tomorrow morning, and be nice to him and others!"

"I will Santa! Thank you!"

Santa then tucks her back into bed and heads back to his sleigh. He and Jack then heads back to the North Pole as the clock strikes Midnight. Christmas has arrived.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Jack! I really appreciate that!"

"Hey, no problem," Jack gives Santa a handshake. "Pleasure working with you!"

Then, Santa notices his reindeers running in the distance near his workshop, realizing that they have been cured. "Well, looks like everything's back to normal. I think you should go home to your family now, our daughter especially. She is gonna be waiting for you on Christmas morning!"

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you again next year!" Jack hops back into his Koenigsegg Agera R, ready to fly back home. Santa and the elves gathered around to wave goodbye.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!"

"You too, Santa!" The Koenigsegg then takes off into the sky on its way back to San Francisco. It's been a long and wonderful night for Jack Rourke.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Morning

Chapter 5: Christmas Morning

On the morning of December 25th, Jenny wakes up and rushes down the stairs with her father to the Christmas tree where the presents are. She un-wraps her gift given to her by Santa Claus, and finds out that it was a toy model of the Koenigsegg Agera R. Jenny smiled with joy and proceeded to hug her dad.

"Thank you so much for helping Santa and saving Christmas, daddy."

"Aw... No problem Jen. Did you meet Santa Claus last night?"

"Yeah, he is such a great guy!"

Then, Sam Harper arrives home from shopping, carrying a box full of food from the grocery. "Who wants some Christmas turkey?"

"Mommy!" Jenny along with Jack rushes over to Sam and gave her a hug. They all wished each other a very Merry Christmas. Sam congratulates Jack for successfully helping Santa to save the holidays, and celebrated the rest of the day with the spirit of Christmas in their hearts, filled joy and happiness.

THE END!

 **Well, not a really long chapter but yeah, this is it for my Christmas themed Need for Speed fan fiction. Hopefully many of you are enjoying the Christmas holidays, and I'd also like to wish you all a Happy New Year!**


End file.
